Death Note: The War of the Dragon Slayer
by cheshirerimer
Summary: light yagami aka Kira has been defeated, but ryuk's boredom has not yet gone, so he intends to find a new owner for his second death note...
1. prologue

My name is ryuk, i am what humans call, a "shinigami", a god of death. My boredom, in the underworld is overwhelming. and although no other shinigami accepts it, life here is boring and monotonous.  
The human lives, are fragile, but humans are voluble,they are sometimes entretaining. that was the case, of the yagami kid, who i followed for some time in the human world, because, he found the "death note" i dropped. Death notes, are a kind of notebooks, that we shinigamis have, they have the power to kill that one whose name is written on it. This, in the hand of a human, gives me entretainment.  
Hahahahaha, there is nothing more entretaining, than giving a death note to a human, their imagination, and their thirst for power, tends to be real fun.  
Now, that the yagami kid, was defeated... Is time to go look for a new place, and a new human to follow, because my boredom has not gone away. Brsides, i want apples...

It seems, that i have found a place, where it might be fun that madness starts again, new york city laws school. just the right combination to find a human that entretains me so much, people who deals with crime, and a city full of criminals.

i do exactly as i did in japan, i leave the notebook, in a corridor of the school, which is not crowded, and i wait for a human to pick it up.  
No one appeared for a while, until a kid, more o less one or two years older than yagami, walked the corridor, and picked up the notebook.  
In the moment that he touched the black cover, i appeared to him, i guess that i should have said something different, but i was really dying for a real apple, so i told the boy " hey kid, do you have an apple on you?" The boy, had an expression of terror in his face, but he gave me an apple,so i didnt care. Oh, that taste, i missed it so much, because the sand apples from the underworld, taste horrible.

When the kid started to get used to me, he took the time to analyze the death note, and read the rules that were written for the humans to be able to use it.  
He read all that, concerning everything that can be done to the victims of the death note, including the ability to alter the cause, circumstances and actions of the victim before his death.  
Unlike yagami, he did not show urge to start using the notebook in any way, untill he saw a woman being car jacked, and almost killed. then, he started to follow kira's example, and started punishing criminals, but unlike yagami, he wrote the cause of death, in all the victims, but he left, instructions, which indicated that each time, the victim shall draw a dragon design with their own blood.  
It was obious that this kid was not the same type of entretainment as yagami, because he did not make the mistakes that made kira vulnerable, he left a mark, but he left one that did not reveal himself. it is clear that following the kid would be just as fun.


	2. Chapter 1: legacy

Chapter one: legacy  
The name of the kid is alan muldoon, he is amusing. His lifeline is much longer than the one of light yagami, and he is much more careful.  
Unlike most humans, this kid, learns from the mistakes that others make before him, he is cautious, and amart.

People have already given a name to him, or more accurately the "organization" that was supposed to be punishing the criminals this time, the "dragon slayers", the kid used the note, in such a way, that death sentenced ones gathered the evidence that condemned themselves, and another five to death, took them to the authorities, and died of a random cause moments after drawing on themselves a dragon, with their blood.  
This behavior, and dedication in punishing only criminals that were going to be sentenced to death with the right evidence, after gathering the evidence that doomed them, and taking it to the authorities, made his killing "legal" HAHAHAHAHA no police officer, or detective could go after him.  
This practices continued, and he didnt make errors for a while, untill the point that it became a little bit boring to see him use the death note, with no rivals and no errors.  
Still, the humans, and ourselves, tend to behave in a way that results in amusing us, and so it happened, that while watching the new human with a death note, a shinigami dropped his own. And thus, came to the human world...


End file.
